last_callfandomcom-20200214-history
Dregan
Sion O'Spiorad (aka Dregan) is a superhero and member of both Blazing Skies and Last Call. Commonly teaming with Spekkal, he is a relatively inexperienced combatant, granted the power of Draconic form by the mysterious Medallion. Biography Born in Derbyshire, England, Sion O'Spiorad was the second-born son of an English careworker and an Irish printer. With desires of breaking into acting, the young man moved to London, only to struggle against the waves of others in his professional field. He concluded that if he wanted more opportunity, he'd have to travel further afield. As such, he made the move to Los Angeles in America, hoping to make a big break there using his foreign, European appeal. Whilst Sion failed to land any roles in America, he did succeeded in gaining a small job in a theatre. Working backstage, Sion was assigned maintenance over the building's various props and set pieces, organising them and keeping them in presentable order. It was during this time, that Baron Blade launched one of his many attacks on Megalopolis. Living in LA, the events of Megalopolis should have had little bearing on the life of Sion. Still, one thing he DID learn from the event, was that his theatre had had a sister company in the world's largest city. Having had it's building mostly destroyed in the attack, the company had seen to it that any props and costumes recovered from the event were to be shipped back over to LA for safe-keeping. Thusly it was that on one morning, Sion arrived to work to find a large van unloading a huge number of boxes into the theatre workshop. Tasked with organising their contents, he was left to his own devices, expected to give a full report in the morning as to what they'd gained and what they could use. As such, he found himself working late into the evening, methodically going through box-by-box in order to list their contents. It was through this that he came across the medallion. It was odd, in a way. Whilst normally working through such a large amount of boxes would tire and bore the young Englishman, this time he couldn't help but plough his way through the work. It was as if something was egging him on - urging him to fight through - to find something in among the boxes. Something was pulling him towards it. It was then that he came to one particular box. There was nothing seemingly out-of-the-ordinary about it - simple cardboard, like all the others, with no-doubt some random assortment of props inside. Still, this one gave him pause for thought. It FELT special. As if it were the reason he was even there at all... Carefully removing the tape, Sion looked inside to find... another box. This one however was much more ornate in design - a dark oak case of interweaving patterns, dragons and warriors doing battle across it's surface. Whilst the cardboard that had surrounded it now seemed as plain as any other box, this one... this case wanted to be opened. Easing it's lid of Sion finally came face-to-face with the medallion. A metal design, embedded in a red jewel, about the size of the palm of his hand. Two winged serpents weaving in and out of each other. It was beautiful... It was just a shame - Sion thought - that it would have to simply be stored away with the other props. He couldn't think of any current productions which could make use of it. It would be a shame for something like this to go unworn. To be left in the prop room without ever having been around anyone's neck even once. ... Well it couldn't hurt to put it on for a bit now could it? The official story went that something flammable must've been left unmarked in one of the boxes. A dangerous prop that Sion must've knocked in his haste to get things sorted that had ended in disaster. One of the actors had supposedly dragged his unconcious body from the wreckage - the Englishman lucky to be alive at all, nevermind in the condition he was found in. Bar a few minor surface burns, it seemed his clothes had taken the brunt of the flame, burning and tearing away whilst somehow preserving his body from harm. The paramedics were mystified. He'd been released from Hospital not long after regaining conciousness. He'd passed all the tests they had with flying colours - indeed, he seemed to be in better shape now than he was even BEFORE the incident. On his way out, the nurses made sure to hand back his medallion. According to them, the actor who'd pulled him from the fire had come back to make sure he got it back. According to them, he was wearing it when they found him in the workshop wreckage. The first few days out of Hospital were simply falling back into routine. Back to work - primarily now sorting out the mess that the fire had left behind. Trying his best to keep the medallion out of his mind... Whilst a large part of him wanted to be rid of it altogether, he found an even larger part unable to let go. Hiding the medallion away, in his apartment, he couldn't help but find himself drawn to it - to try it again. Until it all became too much. Making his way to the outskirts of the city, he found himself a private area - clear of any buildings or plantation likely to go up in flames should things go wrong. With him, he had only the medallion, and a change of clothes... the former of which he had soon settled around his neck. His mind was ready for when the changes came. They felt somehow... right. Putting on muscle mass, gaining height - scales, wings, claws. Where there had once been a man, now there was a draconic being - a humanoid dragon of sorts, brimming with power. Whilst there was still confusion there, still bafflement at the extreme change in his form, there was almost a level of... understanding. With a flick of a wrist, the great beast marvelled at the sparks that trailed behind. He had been the cause of that inferno at the workshop. And if he could just learn to control that... It was then that the decision was made. Sion discovered that by taking the medallion on and off he could control the change. From there, it was a matter of borrowing a few items from the theatre prop department to piece together a costume... and assume the identity of Dregan! After all, now Sion was a man with powers and well... If you have powers, that's just what you do right? He had a medallion which could grant him the power to help others. A medallion that whenever he wore it he- ...Whenever he wore it he... Who had pulled him from the fire? Powers & Equipment Powers Draconic Form By wearing the medallion, Sion is capable of adopting the form of a humanoid dragon and assuming the identity of 'Dregan'. The form gives him various physical enhancements - increasing his strength and athleticism, granting him wings, horns and claws, as well as covering his body in a thick set of scales. It is worth noting that whilst his physical power is increased, it is not to superhuman levels - rather it grants him more the abilities of a highly schooled athlete, as opposed to any sort of 'super strength'. Similarly, whilst the form does grant him wings, it does not grant an innate knowledge of their use. Dregan has trained enough with them to gain a rudimentary degree of flight, however currently lacks the knowledge or ability to use them for more complex manoeuvres. Cinder Blaze Whilst in his draconic form, Dregan has the ability to manipulate and bend flame. Whilst lacking the level of control some more experienced fire users may have, Dregan is at the very least capable of directing flame around a battle field, allowing it to grow, shrink, and 'burst' to gain control in battle. Furthermore, he's also capable of producing his own flames. From beneath his scales, Dregan can create small sparks and cinders - acting as small seeds to ignite into full-on blazes. This grants him the ability to be able to quickly ignite his body for fiery punches and kicks, as well as to leave cinder trails in the air to then burst when opponents get close - laying traps for his enemies. Draconic Regeneration Healing or something I dunno I'm copy-pasting a lot of the others I'll come back to this LAY-OUT TIME. Equipment The Medallion A palm-sized medallion designed as two winged serpents interweaving. Whilst not entirely indestructible, the material is a lot more sturdy and durable than one would expect - indeed, it seems to be supernaturally resilient in nature. The medallion is attached to a thin chain, designed to be worn around the neck. Dregan sources all his powers from the medallion - wearing it gifts him his draconic form, from which his other powers are also accessed. Unknown to him, it takes just as much as it gives, the object of power now being uniquely tied to his own soul. Should the medallion fall to some unfortunate fate, who knows what would occur to poor Sion? Comics & Publication Not always a hero, Sion O' Spiorad made his initial appearance as a small support character in The Haze, acting as a minor informant to Sven as he battled Carte Blanche in LA. Whilst he wasn't a continuous presence at this point, he occasionally popped up again here and there in small cameo appearances - usually whenever a plot took a character California, or Britain on occasion. In the early modern era, a movement began to try and introduce some newer, fresher heroes, for newer readers to relate to. One concept put forward was a draconic hero in LA. Considering they already had a minor character they weren't doing much with in LA, it was decided that Sion's role could be updated to be that of an actual hero - meaning they could have a character with some history in the world already, but not one with so much oing on as to confuse new readers. Since then, Dregan has become a staple of the more modern era of comics, acting as a gateway for newer readers to become more involved in the ongoing lore. * Dregan: The Scales That Scorch The Skies - Dregan's primary series, somewhat light-hearted series of heroics. Ongoing, however releases sporadically. * Dregan: Crash And Burn - Secondary series, slightly darker and more serious in tone. Goes more in-depth exploring the addictive nature of powers and hinting towards more sinister aspects of The Medallion. * Blazing Skies - Dregan is one of the two prime protagonists, teaming up with Spekkal throughout the series. * Last Call - Dregan is one of the many heroes associated with the Last Call program. Whilst he's powerful, he's also considered relatively naieve and inexperienced, thus his placement within this initiative. Trivia & Extra Info * Dregan's fire creation powers are pretty much impossible to use in the rain or other wet conditions. Since they generally need to start as small cinders beneath the scales, they are rather easily extinguished at this point. Hero Cards Dregan Dregan: Crash And Burn Hero Deck Deck Not Yet Finalised Category:Characters Category:Heroes